


The Girls of the Doctor 博士的姑娘们

by emailinabox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: 一个关于Clara Oswald如何成为T娘通的故事。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	The Girls of the Doctor 博士的姑娘们

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年写的，傻傻的但是是我16年嗑得刻骨铭心的产物，搬来纪念一下5555

1

“不。”

“Clara——”

“不。”Clara盯着Doctor的眼睛。对视三秒钟，Doctor扯了扯领结败下阵来，撇撇嘴好像受了委屈似的。Clara双手干脆利落地往Tardis控制台上一拍：“拜托，没有必要。说得像你上次开完基础设施什么事都没发生似的。”

“喂！那是意外！”Doctor用跟她一模一样的姿势拍上了控制台，“我保证现在方圆一光年以内都没有废品站。”

“你确实是要教我开Tardis，不是吗？”

“没错可我只是想处理一下你和Tardis的关系——”

Clara毫不留情地打断了他：“那么你怎么开她，我就怎么开，像Doctor一样开。我想这样她才能接受我，而不是接受一个初学者。”她双手抱胸歪着头看Doctor，下巴微微地扬起来。典型的Clara Oswald。“我不需要什么基础设施。把我当成一个合格的高智商生物，好吗？Doctor？”

那声“Doctor”软化了像小孩子一样赌着气的几百岁时间领主。他摆出一副无计可施却又顺从得不行的表情，那种总是被她闹得没辙的表情，那种虽然还没妥协、可是下一秒你说什么他都会答应的表情：“相处这种事得慢慢来。你得认识她、了解她，也让她了解你，才能好好地跟她一起旅行。老姑娘的脾气可不好。”

“我知道。”Clara知道自己已经赢了，她开心地转了半圈背靠着控制台，扭头看着Doctor笑，“正好，我脾气也不好。”Doctor刚刚张开嘴想说什么，她一下子把自己从控制台上撑起来：“——而且我还会骑摩托车。”

话音刚落，他们俩都笑了。悬浮在太空中的Tardis，引擎发出安静平和的细微声音。

“好的——！”Doctor拍了两下巴掌，又非常Doctor地搓了几下手。Clara跳了起来跟着他围着控制台绕起圈子。

“告诉我Clara，上次我教到哪了？”

2

其实驾驶外太空飞船教学课恐怕只进行了两三次。他们总是很忙，忙着一口气跑上二十分钟甩掉速度不可思议的巨大鼻涕虫，忙着泡在水里顶着大叶子装成植物，忙着发现原来大叶子是鼻涕虫的主食之一。说真的，为什么会存在吃水生植物却不会游泳的鼻涕虫？

不过Tardis渐渐地不怎么闹脾气了。Clara很聪明，也许Tardis的确喜欢聪明的姑娘。Doctor说，很好Clara，如果以后Tardis不小心掉到恐龙嘴里，你起码可以好好地开她出来，避免可怜的恐龙胃穿孔了。

Clara问，出了什么事才会掉到恐龙嘴里？他说，谁知道呢，什么都有可能发生。

严格意义上来说，他没骗人。并且事实证明，她的确有能力把Tardis从恐龙的胃里开出来，可他没说过，在没有他帮忙的情况下，她也一定没问题。

搞什么鬼？我？会不会开“这东西”？这个老头子是谁？是不是从其他地方传送过来的？Tardis能这样做吗？我是不是按了什么按钮？

……我的Doctor呢？

控制台的显示屏上所有数据都在失控。Clara知道Tardis很冷静，她只是失去了导航员而已。可Clara自己一点都不冷静。她惊恐的眼睛瞪得大大的，流下眼泪来，她坚持认为这是因为自己忘了眨眼睛。

他们冲进了恐龙的嘴里。一阵像要散架似的颠簸。

穿着Doctor衣服的老头子嘴里念叨着些什么，牢牢地扒住控制台却什么都干不了。她的手在发抖，她全身都在发抖。她用尽全力回想这种时候需要的一切操作，并且手忙脚乱地一步步做下来，脑子里却全是那个带领结的多动症患者在自己面前晃来晃去，拍拍这块面板、指指那个操纵杆，只要照着他说的来，什么都不会错。

Tardis“呼”地从那个黑洞洞黏糊糊的地方弹了出去，Clara也跟着从控制台边摔到了栏杆前面。那条解开的暗红色领结从栏杆缝隙落了下去。她重重地接触地板的时候，脸上的眼泪还没有干。

3

——但Clara Oswald决定给他一个机会。给自己一个机会。

Doctor说要送她回家，然后再买咖啡给她。她坐在楼上不知道Doctor从哪里搞来的大椅子上，看着Doctor穿着天鹅绒摆弄控制台。她还是呆得离他远远的，走去找咖啡的时候也是，现在也是，但是她拥抱他的时候是真心的。可能她还不是那么习惯和这个Doctor走得那么近，尽管这还是她的Doctor。

“我不是喜欢她，我爱她。”她想起Jenny说。可Doctor不是她的男朋友。她早就成功让自己不这样想了，显然他也不愿意她这样想。所以根本没有这回事。没有这回事。

她把手肘支在大腿上，撑着下巴，看着Tardis的天花板发呆。Tardis似乎安静地运行了很久很久，她觉得这时候她该到家了，可是Doctor好像在拖延时间。她把目光移向独自站在操作台边的Doctor，他手扶着显示屏，食指轻轻地敲打着它，目光盯着它没移开。然后他向上看了，看着Clara。

她突然觉得自己不该离他这么远，她该站到控制台边上去。她一向是喜欢看Doctor开Tardis的，除非有别的事要做，否则她总是呆在控制台边上。她觉得，她现在也想看。

Clara站起来，慢慢地走下了台阶。她看到Doctor正要拉控制杆的手停住了，然后她抬头，听见Doctor对她说：“想试试吗？”

她向他伸出了手。

4

时间领主第一课：老疯子永远是那个老疯子。当你觉得你不再熟悉他的时候，他总能向你证明，他始终没有变。

比方说，就算他对自己的时间机器千百般爱护，还是不愿意在驾驶的时候松开她的刹车。谁劝都不听。

“Doctor，地球最普通的交通工具也没有每一秒钟都把刹车留着的道理。”Clara盯着刹车手柄说。Doctor第一百万次竖起他的眉毛：“我跟你讲River不是为了让你像她一样烦我的，Clara。这是我的Tardis，我的习惯就是她的习惯，她喜欢这样——对吧？”他抬头看看运转着的Tardis，一脸“不说话就是默认了”的意思。

“拜托，她才不喜欢你这样，她忍你多久了——承认吧，这就是你垃圾的驾驶习惯。”Clara说到这里，Doctor一言不发地把显示屏朝她推过来，她笑着翻了个白眼，给他报起了行驶数据。“连数据都不愿意自己看，糟糕的驾驶员。对吧？”她学着Doctor的样子抬头问Tardis，然后十分认真地对Doctor讲：“你听，她说‘对’！”

“Miss Oswald你这一套都骗不了你的低龄学生。”Doctor看着她，又好气又好笑。“她唯一不喜欢的就是我把她的门开反了方向。她亲口跟我说的，我有空再给你讲，没错，她那时候会说话。可是拜托，飞船的门就该往里推，往外开的话被飞奔而过的大犀牛给撞飞了怎么办？要是外形没有卡在正好写着‘往外拉开’的蓝盒子上，她就不会说这种话了，也许她更适合变成门上写着‘推’的小餐厅或者什么别的——”

他放连珠炮的时候，Clara抱着胳膊看着他，时不时地瞟一眼Tardis的天花板，一脸宽容的戏谑。

话音刚落他拉下了最后一个手柄：“宇宙第三大的森林到了！这可是一片有好多小池塘的森林！我们走吧Clara！”他飞快地跑到了门边，拉开两扇门想大步跨出去；然而当他看清他脚下之后，他一个急刹车，抱住Tardis还在摇摆的大门差点没栽下去。

因为门外头是一大片湖。Tardis停靠在湖岸的最边缘，门朝着水。

“怎么回事？我以为这一面……Tardis明明说这一面是陆地？——噢。Tardis。”

Clara还站在控制台旁边一步都没动，现在笑得直不起腰来。

“我说了她不喜欢你这样，Doctor。”

5

后来的某一天，Doctor禁不住Clara死缠烂打，终于同意她把烤箱搬到Tardis里。他实在不是很想再让Tardis亲自烤火鸡。他专门给她修了一个插座，好让她的宝贝烤箱正常通电，Tardis对此好像没有任何意见。他警告她，不能让往废物处理系统里扔烤糊的舒芙蕾，她有点沮丧地说暂时还没打算继续练。

为了吃火鸡他们决定找了一个圣诞节降落，最后停在了18世纪地球小树林的空旷雪地里，敞开了Tardis的门。火鸡很大一只，Clara有些后悔指使Doctor去购物；但她还是开心地抱着火鸡腿啃起来，因为Doctor当起烹饪助理竟然比她想象中的可靠很多。他们勉强干掉了各自的鸡腿，对剩下的那个巨大的鸡身子束手无策。

Clara爬起来，自己把Tardis开到了她家的坐标附近。她很庆幸这里还有居民而不是什么荒郊野外。她端着热过的火鸡和一张“非常抱歉没有腿”的小纸条，顺着破旧的街道，找到了在圣诞夜围坐着寒酸的餐桌的一家人。她敲了敲他们的小门，把火鸡放在了门口。快步跑开之后，她看见Doctor靠在街道的转角看着她。

她挽上Doctor的胳膊：“我大概是太无聊了。”她听见他的声音说：“一点也不，Clara。每个圣诞都是最后的圣诞。”

她抬起头反驳他：“不要再说这句话了。我们永远有下一个圣诞。”

他平静地注视着她。

几步之外，Tardis暖白色的顶灯温柔地发着光。

“……Doctor，顶灯是不是该修了？”

6

“Clara我觉得Tardis越来越喜欢你了。”

“那当然。”Clara帮他轻轻按下了几个按钮，“你得认识她、了解她，也让她了解你，才能好好地跟她一起旅行——你说的，我做到了。”她打着哈欠说想休息一下，就轻快地向Tardis深处走去了。

Doctor头也不抬地朝她喊：“Clara昨天我们好像扔掉了两个卧室，我不记得为什么了，你找找新的在哪。”他身后传来Clara有些疲倦的声音：“我又把它装回来了，你教过我的。还有你当时只是想飞快一点而已但是其实扔掉了也没快多少，别瞎扔了，晚安Doctor。”

  
——没错，她知道那么多的事情，就像她很早就知道了Tardis的钥匙都在哪里，知道这些“时间领主专用”的知识，自然也不困难了。Doctor总是会教她。

她已经可以准确找到Tardis的图书馆，即使它有时候在游泳池外面、有时候还在游泳池里头（那是一次事故）。她曾经抱着一本Gallifrey文字的书，成功地辨认出了一组长得很像的圆圈并向Doctor邀功，被敷衍地表扬一番之后又被告知“它们出现的频率跟你们英语里的字母e差不多”；然而她再次进图书馆的时候，发现一排被刻意推出来的架子上摆着一大排砖头一样厚的书。Doctor说，哦，那是字典，字典蠢透了，有谁会在看不懂书的时候还有心思查另一本书啊。

于是Clara在Doctor跑开摆弄电线的时候，仰起脸对着Tardis笑：谢谢你了，不过字典我也看不懂。他会讲给我听的，尽管那张傻脸看上去一点都不愿意的样子。

Tardis还是静静地运行着，但Clara知道她听见了。

——说了晚安的Clara本来不打算再回头看看的。她听到身后Doctor用无所谓的语气回答她：“晚安Clara。”忽然间，她决定回头看看他。然后她看见，他也看着她，嘴角挂着温柔的笑容。

第二天早上醒来，她在枕边发现一块用绳子穿着的蓝色石头。形状约莫像个长方体，蓝色是Tardis的蓝色，漂亮得像星星一样。她把它挂在胸前，绳子稍微长了一些，不过她一点也不介意，因为这就像把Tardis挂在胸前一样。之后在当天无穷无尽的奔跑里，她又莫名其妙地把它弄丢了。不过她倒没有很心疼，反倒开始暗暗盘算Doctor什么时候会问起它。

她知道这是Doctor在她睡着的时候给她找来的，也知道Doctor一定看见她戴了，这个她不问也知道。

因为，Clara Oswald和他的Tardis一起——光听上去就很不错。


End file.
